


Rottenberry oneshots

by CheeseTheCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mugging, Racism against monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseTheCat/pseuds/CheeseTheCat
Summary: A fix that I’ll shove Rottenberry oneshots in i guess. Tags will change with fics added.





	Rottenberry oneshots

Blue stood in the doorway to Razz’s room, looking concerned. Razz had run off to his room after coming back bruised from the store.

“What the hell do you want?”

Blue sighed, stepping through the door.   
“I wanted to see if you were alright. You ran off before I could ask what was wrong.”   
Blue sat down on the bed beside Razz. The shorter skeleton had covered himself with a blanket. 

“Wait, don’t tell me you got in another fight, hon?”   
Blue grit his teeth, anger boiling in him. 

“I didn’t want to fight, but the humans they just-“ Razz took a deep breath. “I got beat up okay? We’ll have to cancel another debit card.” 

Blue stared at Razz, worry pinching his soul. “Are you hurt badly?” Blue reached to pull off the blanket.

“No no I’m fine-“ Razz moves away, yelping slightly.

“Razz, you’re hurt, let me see.” Blue pulled off the blanket gently, his mates forearm had a nasty crack, it could’ve broken in two with a bit more force. 

“Stay here” Blue headed off to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, which he’d need to restock again, then headed back to Razz. He sat down again, taking out some bandage wrap. He wrapped up the crack.

“Thanks Blue, But you know you don’t have to take care of me like this.” Razz rubbed the back of his skull shyly with his good arm.

Blue giggled. “Nonsense, we’ve been together for two years, it’s practically my job to take care of you at this point” He pecked a small kiss on Razz’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go get started on dinner, come down when you’re ready.” Blue smiled, turning and walking out. 

Poor Razz, Blue always felt bad for his boyfriend when things like this happened. He knew humans didn’t exactly like monsters, but the more violent looking ones had it worse. But he sighed, at least Razz would be alright. He’d make sure to go with him next time they needed groceries.


End file.
